


The Ones Who Ever Dare

by DarkEleni



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alduin Is The Biggest Diva Who Will Fall For The Little Shit That Is My Dovahkiin, F/M, Humor, Romance, Satire, Sheogorath Platonically Adopted The Dragonborn, Smut, human!Alduin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEleni/pseuds/DarkEleni
Summary: "My return. How did you know?"





	1. The Ones Who Ever Dare

**Author's Note:**

> To make a long story short: I got very late into the Elder Scrolls fandom (this June when I got the Switch and the game as birthday present to be exact - I don't play any games on my laptop anymore after deciding to use the space for YT edits) and right now I am a bit obsessed with it since I could finally play it. :D
> 
> I know I am basically milking a dead cow but I can't help myself. I absolutely LOVE the idea to bring the World Eater and the Dovahkiin together. Just give me a twisted hero/villain vibe and I ship it. Also, Alduin and his ego definitely are my fave thing in the game (including Cicero, Sheogorath and Jarl Balgruuf from what I discovered up until now). So I just had to write this little idea down. Human!Alduin seems to be quite common after the Main Quest but I hope this is still enjoyable to read. :))  
> In his human form, I actually imagine Alduin looking like Nicholas Rogers in his role as Tarabas. :))
> 
> This is just some little One Shot. I might expand it to a greater story much later but first I want to finish my GoT fanfics. It's just that the setting of it wouldn't leave my head and I had this itch to write it down. Also, I'm a complete newbie in the fandom. If I made any mistakes in the setting, PLEASE correct me right away.
> 
> One thing: Back then, I didn't know that Altmer were that large. Else I would have picked being a Bosmer since I want my characters to be tiny like myself. So I changed the describtion of my character to a normal size ("tiny Altmer" so to speak) to meet in the middle. :DD
> 
> Title of the story and this chapter is from the song "Amaranth" by Nightwish. It is SUCH an Alduin song, omg.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue. I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have overseen. :))

He should have let the executer cut through the Dragonborn's tender, pathetic neck back in Helgen.  
  
When he met his end in Sovngarde, his vessel tore itself apart. Like a reptil changing its skin. But instead of gaining a new body as a dragon, his being returned to the dark realm he knew belonged to Akatosh.  
  
An itching pain went through him as a new curse was spoken. A punishment for failing to fulfill his destiny as the World Eater. _Again._ And once more he travelled through time. Like a ghost without direction.  
  
As he was thrown into the future, he cursed the Dragonborn's name.  
  
When he awoke as a mortal, he shouted all possible insults to the heavens for whole Tamriel to hear. A degrading form. No longer did he own scales. And everything sliced human skin. Even the shouts lost their glory and were reduced in their strength to something that did not hold a candle to a true dragon's roar. And the most unforgiving thing was yet to come. His _wings_.  
  
He failed to remember the last time he felt an emotion such as sadness. But the realization of not being able to fly hurt more than any swing of the sword that damned Dragonborn gifted him with.  
  
For a High Elf, that insufferable woman really prefered her greatswords over magic. What an enigma. Unless she needed to heal herself - than she put her weapon faster away than he breathed fire.  
  
That is why he just snarled at the guards he crossed when he asked about what happened to said Dragonborn. And he got to know three things.  
  
1) Only half of a year has gone by since the incident in Sovngarde. Not centuries like he expected. The Dragonborn lived.  
  
2) This little nightmare on two legs joined the College of Winterhold and became the Archmage. And how did she do that? Yes, she hindered Ancano with magic but did she kill him that way? No, of course _not_. She beheaded him in the blink of an eye after distracting him. And for this child's play she earned the title of an Archmage. Was he the only one questioning that?  
  
3) Apparently, walking around naked is a thing that outraged the people. The guards tried talking some sense into him and broke into laughter when he claimed to be the firstborn of Akatosh. Killing them was really justified. And taking their clothes and coin until he got more fitting attire.  
  
He made his way to Winterhold then. Strange people lived in the realm. Some nobles seemed to walk miles to get to a wedding instead of renting a carriage. Then a little group on the road tried to talk him into drinking with them. He actually joined and stole a horse when they took a nap. And then there was a Khajiit who wanted to sell Skooma to him. That one got so easily offended over the fact he pointed out the illegality of the business that the Khajiit tried to kill him. That's what happened when he tried to adapt the lifestyle of them! Mortals!  
  
It took some days before he found the college. With strained nerves, sore muscles and afflicted by mortal needs such as hunger, fatigue and the wish for warmer clothes in this place covered in snow. Without his dragon soul, he would have frozen to death in this light attire.  
  
The folk of Winterhold eyed him suspiciously when he walked through the village which was smaller than the college itself. He stopped before the gate leading to the narrow bridge that ended in the court yard.  
  
That was when he saw her.  
  
In his memory, she wore the heavy armor. But not everything was covered. Everytime he watched her from above she never got herself a helmet. It was a thing he liked. Somehow the image of her blonde hair falling to her shoulders looked too mesmerizing than to hide it. This and maybe her green eyes that were so common for High Elves. Together with the sharp curves of her race, it created a gallant appearace. Worthy of being a dragon soul herself.

He hoped for her new status to look ridiculous but it didn't. On her back, she still carried her greatsword as if to remind the world of how dangerous she was. But she dressed herself in the robes of an Archmage now. With the dark colors of the linens priming her mortal body as if she wanted to tempt those fools of Tamriel to jump on her. The hood covered most of her head. But all of her face was still visible - with a few of those blonde strands springing out of it. Typically. As if she allowed anything of her to be tamed.  
  
And he _heard_ her. The High Elf always liked it to joke around. Especially when faced with danger. At the moment, she discussed something with a Nord who seemed to be quite fond of her. _Male._ Somehow he already despised that human. She had way too much fun. Instead of looking serious like a normal Archmage, she laughed and her giggle echoed all over the place. With that smug smile she wore everywhere she went.  
  
_Such arrogance_ , he remembered what he once told her before he found himself in a heavy discussion with the gatekeeper Faralda over why he should be allowed to enter.

 

* * *

  
His original plan was to kill her instantly - without regrets and long planning. To surprise her before anyone saw it coming. Truly. He absolutely intended to follow his scheme.  
  
But he almost lost it when he heard what this maddening creature did with the Elder Scroll.  
  
She gave the Elder Scroll to the library. Not even as a part of a bargain. No. She simply presented it as a gift. An Elder Scroll. One of the most powerful items. _The_ Elder Scroll that helped her killing the World Eater. He still clenched his teeth over the fact that she suceeded with her greatsword and restoration magic and this damned Dragonrend shout.  
  
Of course, he wasn't allowed to take a look at it because it was used for science. And only ones with the strongest mind were able to keep their sanity after studying it. They refused to let a complete stranger take a look at it.  
  
And talking about sanity, she actually kept the Wabbajack. He saw that she still carried the staff. Back then, they crossed paths in the exact moment when he resurrected a dragon to kill her on her way to his wall. While he ended the ritual, she tried to hit him with Sheogorath's surprise magic. With the hope something _funny_ would happen. Oh, yes, he saw why the Daedric Princes were all so fond of her. How could they not adore a charlatan such as the Dragonborn?  
  
She turned herself into a trickster that outplayed them all. So many people of Skyrim underestimated her. He would feel pity if only she wasn't the cause for him to lose his wings and throne.  
  
Realizing that he got lost in his anger, he tore his eyes away and decided to finish what he started.

 

* * *

  
For being the Archmage, her precautions to secure her chamber through spells turned out miserable.  
  
Thieves used picklocks to break into rooms. Proles! A spell mixed with a few potions did the trick just fine. And it _worked_.  
  
Inside, he had to go upstairs and walk through the corridor. Her chamber was right there.  
  
For mortal standarts, she ended up in a quite magnificent place. Besides the obvious furniture, she also got her own alchemy lab and an arcane enchanter. _Great. Just spoil the little brat._ However, the garden where most of the ingedients grew, looked stunning. Sparkles of light flew around to make it all visible. They also led him around the wall where she slept.  
  
The double-bed was far too great for her. Even as a High Elf, the Dragonborn seemed tiny. Fragile. Even with her Archmage robe on. Did she really manage it to destroy him? For one who looked so peaceful while sleeping, it proved to be difficult to imagine her wielding a sword that was just as large as her.  
  
Especially now that killing her was so easy.  
  
She fell asleep while reading something. He would have paid no attention to it if only the book looked like a contemporary work. The item appeared obsolescent. With a cheap binding and slightly tattered pages. Did she study ancient secrets?  
  
He took a step closer to read the title.

Under his feet, he felt the sparkle of a spell come to life. And he knew that he walked straight into a trap. The energy of it was enough for any other to lose consciousness. But he was not comparable to other mortals and simply fought for his balance as waves of shock went through him.  
  
And rage. For when he read the title.  
  
_Alduin Is Real_  
  
" _Dovahkiin!_ ", he roared at her in his tongue. With all his hate and fury. Releasing all his wrath that he gathered ever since he lost his wings.  
  
Nothing ever shocked him as much as the curves of her mouth turning into a smirk. "Well, hello, little creep", she sang in a voice that proved she was awake the whole time. "I was first planning to get a bard and let him sing the hymne about my victory over you. However", she made a pause to sit up and laid the book onto the table next to the bed, "I figured this would hurt much more."  
  
He looked at her like a wild beast. Just waiting to free himself and then rip the skin from her body. "My return. How did you know?"  
  
She took a deep breath as if she braced herself before the explanation. "My sources saw you. They informed me."  
  
His eyes - still as red as when he was a dragon - narrowed dangerously. "Who?"  
  
"The other dragons", she answered as if he should know.  
  
He broke the spell then.  
  
He surged forward. With his hand around her throat, staring at her smirk that just remained at the scene. "No _dovah_ obeys you", he acussed her of lying. "I am their ruler. The firstborn of Akatosh. The World Eater. Their superior."  
  
Something cruel settled in her expression. "Yet they questioned your reign. And celebrated your defeat at the Time Wound."  
  
"I will bestow punishment upon them all", he snarled and leaned closer. "Starting with you, Dovahkiin."  
  
"All?" Somehow her voice sounded delighted. "Not nice. A few of them proved their loyalty towards you and attacked me even after your death."  The words almost caused him to smile. But she laid her hand over his as if to dare him strangling her. She adapted a much more serious tune. "And I slayed them all."  
  
Under normal circumstances, he would kill her right away. For her disrespect towards him. So why was this gesture of her touching him in such a trivial way changing his composure? He held his breath for a second as he felt the warmth. Did the human skin always feel so sensitive? So differrent from being a dragon.  
  
He looked down for a mere second. Enough time for her to realize something he apparently _didn't_ and her smirk to widen.  
  
" _Fus Ro Dah!_ "  
  
In his long life, he threw away many people with the strength of this shout. Never expected he to be at the opposite end of such a performance. Until now. Up until his body got boosted from the ground and landed directly in the garden with the growing ingredients.  
  
When he lifted his head, he saw her standing up and walk to him. With her arms crossed behind her back. "Believe it or not. I thought a lot about our relationship since Sovngarde. You are a failed villain just as much as I am a failed hero. No matter what most people say."  
  
A growl tore from him. "Your arrogance and pride cause your downfall."  
  
"And things I plan to do", she whispered and looked away for a moment, letting him puzzle what she meant. Then she raised her chin again. "I guess Paarthurnax was right-"  
  
"I _forbid_ you to call that _tahrodiis_ name!"  
  
"- and I turn out to be more dragon than human." She clicked with her tongue. "Or _elf_. You know what I mean."  
  
"Of course you are", he taunted her and made his way to get on his knees at least. For he would not lay there like a defeated soldier. "Your worthless flesh imprisons a dragon soul."  
  
She blinked. "Which means I am just like you."  
  
"My state is a temporary concern. The World Eater will not be trapped like this forever. Do not forget. I am your better!"  
  
A fake emotion of gentleness crossed her features. "I _know_ ", she agreed in mockery as it slipped away. "When it comes to keep up with your ego."  
  
"You little-"  
  
The next move took him off-guard.

He intended to get up and punish her for this remark, not allowing her to make a fool out of him. Really. However, she crossed the distance, leaned down and pressed her body close to his as she connected their lips.  
  
May the Divines help him...  
  
What game played the Dragonborn now? Penance is what she deserved. For _this_. He should wrap his hand around her neck and break it once and for all. His fingers already slipped under the robe and ran through her hair... Through those strands in a color prettier than any dragon gold...  
  
He heard her chuckle at his paralysis to push her away. The sound angered him and so he just tucked at the streaks. _Oh_ , much to his delight she _was_ squeamish with that. Not uneffected enough to play the proud one. The lose of the upper hand primed by how the hood fell away.  
  
Her now exposed neck tempted him. _Often._ Many, many times did he imagine to rip out her throat and silence her forever. To taste her blood and feast upon her flesh, upon her soul. He no longer owned his fangs but couldn't help but tracing his teeth over her skin, trying to ignore how his mouth caressed her. The thought of a bite was just a glimpse of what she deserved. But he lingered there. Completely in awe how he felt her pulse and the warmth. How much life came from her and reached a hidden part of him. That somehow he forgot the misery of this mortal body.  
  
She relaxed against him, reaching for his face as well. Her hands mimicked his gesture when they explored his long, black strands. Like a rabbit before the snake. That was how stupid she behaved. But without any sign of being afraid.  
  
When he exhaled hotly against her, another  sound tore from her. Not a complain or a battle grunt. No. A _moan_. Full of delight and want.  
  
She _ruined_ him.  
  
He backed away to look at her. Her breathing came uneven as her eyes turned glassy and her cheeks blushed. And her _scent_. The imagination of her whimpering beneath him sent a rush of heated desire to his loins. For the Dragonborn to completely surrender to him and shout his name like a prayer to the skies.  
  
He locked their gazes then and leaned forward. "What kind of Dibellan witchcraft did you curse me with, Dovahkiin?" And, yes, he sounded angry. How could he not with this confusion?  
  
" _Sahlag joor_ ", he growled. His mouth brushed against her own as his hand toyed with one of her pointed ears. " _Sahlag fahliil._ " The delicateness of her elven skin responded through another moan she breathed out.  
  
This time he kissed her.  
  
Dragons never attend any mating rituals among themselves. For reproducing is not needed when one gets reborn. Why ever surrender to such longings? Formidable creatures like them never succumb to those desires.  
  
Humans were entirely different. Their souls went to the afterlife and reproduction proved to be needed. So they lust after each other. Another weakness in their wretched life.  
  
Imitating those acts of primal urges upon the Dovahkiin was not what he had in mind when sneaking into her bedroom.  
  
...  
  
By the Divines, he didn't even believe himself anymore when he put it that way.  
  
But she responded so willingly and he felt her lips part as he traced his tongue over them, curious how she tasted. And when the flavor of magic and summer hit him and mixed with his own of fire and smoke, he knew that the twisted bound between them was more obscure than he thought.  
  
A groan passed his mouth when she grinded herself against him and stopped the kiss for grazing her teeth over his lips. The sensuality of it drove him mad and he tightened his hold on her.  
  
The Dragonborn smirked. "Who's the _petty mortal_ now?" Her mouth travelled along his jawline until she reached his ear. " _Sahlag dovah_ ", she purred far too sweet.  
  
"You do know our tongue", he remarked in hopes to distract her from his stirring cock. Dovahzul falling from her lips caused this humiliating effect. Humiliating for the weakness under fact that she just _insulted_ him.  
  
_Caught up a few things_ , her eyes told him before they turned serious.  
  
Before _she_ turned serious.

A chuckle left her throat. " _Sahlag dovah_ ", she repeated as she backed away. Despite the words, there was no cruelity in her eyes. She tried to look professional and yet she seemed to have problems catching her breath and almost tumbled over her own feet.  
  
He stared at her, still sitting in her ingredient garden. Left and confused. Delighted over her ending this idiodicy. Angered over her stopping it. How _dare_ she?  
  
Of course, she sensed his wish for an explanation. "Poor Alduin. So affected by mortal desires", she started. "I'm sorry. My experiment went out of hand."  
  
" _What!?_ "  
  
She laid her hand over her chest, where her beating heart fluttered. "I had to mark you with a spell."  
  
He sprang to his feet like some ambitious Draugr who awoke from his slumber. Fury written all over him. Yet too shocked than to attack her. Frozen.  
  
"To know your location at any time", she stammered.  
  
"A tracking curse?" Of course. He should have known better. Disappointment settled in him nevertheless. Followed by anger. "You, as the Archmage, found no other way to cast this spell?"  
  
" _They_ decided to give me the title. Because I _earned_ it." She looked at him reproachfully. "But I am still learning. So give me a break. I didn't know when you, Lord All and Mighty, arrive and how much time was left to prepare anything. What to expect when I drag you to the Greybeards."  
  
"As if you will be able to to bring me to those almost-dead mortals-"  
  
"Oh, they are quite fit. Since they have to gain the strength using the Voice-"  
  
" _Nahlot!_ "  
  
His roar went through the whole college. _Worth it._ Now that she finally got the message to better not joke around. For a second a flicker of fear even crossed her features. _Good. My dominion is not conpletely lost._  
  
However, she was the Dragonborn and would never bent to his will. "Listen carefully. I will bring you to High Hrothgar where we discuss your situation. And you will follow me. Because I can imagine you want answers, too. And-"  
  
"Nothing of your concern, Dovahkiin", he barked at her.  
  
"It _is_ ", she hissed back. "You are a threat. To Skyrim. To everyone. To yourself."  
  
He managed raising a brow, questioning her last words. In return, she eyed his form mockingly. "Why do you care", he wheezed.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I killed you. Now I am responsible for you", she said as if she pondered over it as well. It didn't stop her from grinning as another reply came to her mind: "And I always wanted to have a dragon as a pet. Who better to put on a leash than the World Eater himself? It's _hilarious_!"  
  
The muscles in his neck tensed visibly as he clenched his teeth. "By first occassion", he announced, "I will rip off your head, drink the blood from your skull and consume your soul."  
  
Any other would have gotten in the corner. She, however, rolled her eyes as a chuckle tumbled over her lips. "Because it worked _so well_ when you were a dragon. Remember? Sovngarde where I defeated you once and for all? At least when _I_ track _you_ down, I suceed. Not like in Helgen when you showed up to my execution and your little stunt actually saved my life. Thanks for that, by the way", she rattled on, not giving him the chance to interrupt her. "Or at the Throat of the World where you _fled_."  
  
This time when he lurched forward, she mumbled something under her breath. The next moment, the plants in the garden grew and chained his arms. He pulled at them but their grip was like iron. Apparently, she _did_ perform some spells for her safety. It was her domain, after all.  
  
"You will bleed for this", he rasped.  
  
She thought he should be thankful. Over her self-restraint not to mock him for not seeing the wood for the trees. Then again, she was glad he didn't use fire to burn the garden. It would be such a _waste_.  
  
Instead she rummaged through the chest in her chamber until she found the Wabbajack. "There are fates worse than death, Alduin."  
  
He breathed in sharply by the sound of his name from her. But pointed at the weapon. "Merely a toy. It did not work on me."

"You're human now", she stated and playfully pointed it at him. "Imagine if I swing it and turn Akatosh's firstborn into a _sweet roll_." She bit back the grin. "Then fighting with you is literally a _piece of cake_."  
  
"Your laugh will die the moment I return to my form", he warned her.  
  
"Just when my mercy ends", she agreed.  
  
Both of them tilted their heads in unspoken  approval. An unusual partnership until they meet the Greybeards.  
  
" _Drem_ ", he said to show their new state as she put away the weapon. Them being at _peace_.  
  
The corners of the Dragonborn's mouth twitched again. This time there was no reply from her. And Alduin caught himself wishing to taste her lips again. By the Divines, this human body offered more failings than he originally assumed.  
  
"Have a good night", she interrupted his thoughts.  
  
His eyes went wide. "Unchain me", he growled.  
  
"Not tonight. Not here. I won't let you wander through the college without interception." While she spoke, she undressed herself. "I am the Dragonborn _and_ the Archmage. And I want to keep everyone safe." She glanced at him. Mischievous. "What would the students think if I share my bed with a stranger?"  
  
"Why do you care over the thoughts of lesser mortals?"  
  
"I don't. But, you see, I tend to oversleep and so they have to wake me. They probably think of disturbing me when I am not alone." She pointed at him before she went to bed. "You stay there."  
  
A lot of bickering followed before both of them fell asleep.  
  
Alduin first refused to. But then the ingredient garden wasn't as bad as the cold ground. And heat went through the room through spells to avoid freezing. All the while the scent of magic lingered in the air. It was _nice_. Not comfortable thanks to the plants holding him. At least no other dragon saw him in this absurd state.  
  
The next morning, he awoke through the sound of two people walking into the room. They blinked and opened their mouths in surprise when they saw the guest. Said one, in return, just growled and prayed to Akatosh that everything found an end soon.  
  
The female Breton slowly walked forward to wake the Dragonborn. When she sat up, the Khajiit told her: "J'zargo... is confused." while gazing between her and the visitor.  
  
When she grinned, Alduin knew that his time as mortal would be anything but tedious.


	2. Telling Me That I'm Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's title is a reference to "Sweet But Psycho" by Ava Max. It definitely ghosted in my head while writing that chapter. :D
> 
> I still cant't promise regular updates on this. But let me tell you, I so love writing for my Alduin/F!Dovahkiin ship. That chapter was such fun. :D

"Is it true? The rumor of the Archmage spending the night with the visitor who arrived yesterday?"  
  
Students barely made the effort to switch between the Hall of Attainment and Hall of Countenance. Most of the time, they remained in their own rooms. Only to special events, they decided to run around the place. And rumors were so _delicious_. None of them held evil schemes but curiousity tempted them to explore.  
  
So, when the Archmage visited the Hall of the Elements in the morning, all of them found an excuse to talk to her there. In fact, they arrived long before the Dragonborn entered the domain. How ambitious. She only needed to go downstairs but the students had to switch the buildings. Crossing the yard to get on schedule was difficult for some of them. Today, however, they all made the effort to show up.  
  
The Dragonborn looked like an easy prey. Others gathered before her. Yet, she just pouted while looking up from some book. Not bothered by it at all. "What do we have here?", she gauged. "Students who value punctuality? Last time I saw so many of you in one spot had been when I got introduced."  
  
They grinned shyly and peaked at the man she brought with her. None of them knew that she simply refused to let Alduin alone in the same room where she stored her riches. Who knew what a vengeful dragon, currently suffering under unwieldiness, might destroy.  
  
It cost everything in him not to roar, attack and make the people summit. Such sad mortals. Holding on to tiny sparks of magic. None offered actual power to be remembered as great. And this place left a lot to be desired. The demolished bridge alone stained the eye. Out of all the locations in Skyrim, she picked _this one_ as her home?  
  
With every second, he grew more impatient. Even more when he realized that it belonged to the Dragonborn's plan. Every now and then, she controlled his composure. As if she expected him to snap.  
  
"Do we have a new student?", another High Elf asked in an excited tune.  
  
"Rather eaten by the worms than apprendice of this _dur_ of a _joor_ ", he barked. The ancient words held a dreadful strength which caused the students to slightly back away.  
  
"Charming", the Archmage deadpanned. Her Dovahzul was nothing to brag about but she figured out that he probably called her a _cursed mortal_. What a catch that narcissistic dragon was. She turned to the others. "He had some tough days."

"Who gives you the right to make excuses for me?", he snapped.

"Your father", she returned with a cruel smirk, enjoying his anger like the finest Alto Wine. "Since my soul is a manifestation of him, created to be thrown into a certain place at a certain time." Her eyes became small slits. "Probably to watch over the black sheep in his family."

The students pricked up their ears. Most of them still tried to figure out the context. The ones who already got a suspicion decided to take a few steps back. For good measure.  
  
"I stand high above you", he continued to tell her. "As the World Eater and Devourer of Souls. King of the dragons. _Alduin._ "  
  
The others began to whisper with each other. Unsure over this being a jest or not. The Archmage's humor never failed to surprise them. But this took a new turn. Even for her.  
  
"Firstborn of Akatosh", the Archmage added in mockery. "You forgot that. Unbelievable with that ego. Already troubled with memory loss?" A mischievious glint sparkled in her eyes. "Unbelievable with that father complex of yours."  
  
When he lurched at her, she started to smirk. "Students", she yelled as she made a jump backwards. Better not to stand in the way.  
  
Before he knew, the attendants used all kinds of destruction spells. Flames and thunder crashed onto him. And then he found himself unable to move as an Icy Spear stabbed him. It already melted. But the curse of this magic was _insufferable_.  
  
"Cease!"  
  
As soon as they heard her shout, they stopped. Alduin looked up, clenching his teeth as he shrugged off the magic. He kept an amount of his resistance. But human flesh was weak and suffered under injuries. He started to believe that the Dragonborn held just as much brutality as he did. She might act fair but a hint of savagery, similar to his own, accompanied her.  
  
"I do not intend to withhold any circumstances to you", she announced as she spoke in a clear voice for them all to hear. "Yes, it is true. Alduin is back."  
  
Gasps echoed through the place. And the storm outside seemed to drift stronger. As if their funky reaction gathered enough magic to strike. Such a waste.  
  
The Dragonborn took a deep breath. "And we have to find out why."  
  
Immediately, all of them exclaimed whispers over books and the library. They already turned and were about to push others aside to reach the door first.  
  
"Students!"  
  
Alduin's jaw almost dropped as he saw how obedient they acted towards her. Like fledglings following a warden. How anyone would listen to this fiddler was beyond him.

"This has to be a secret. No other than members of the college are allowed to know about this. I hate giving you orders, my friends. But no whisper to outsiders from you."  
  
A choir of affirmations assured their promise. Most of them still eyed Alduin suspiciously as they exchanged questions why said one appeared as human.  
  
"Follow me", the Dragonborn ordered him.  
  
He refused at first. Who was she to demand anything? But then she laid her hands on her hips, furrowed her brow and slamed the tip of her feet in a waiting tact on the ground. Nothing terrible in the image. Although, the promise of possible outcomes seemed anything but bright. So he relented.

"I assume you learned nothing out of this lesson", she sighed as they walked back to her domain. She threw an accusing stare at him while climbing up the stairs.

"You are talking nonsense, Dovahkiin."

"Thanks for answering me", she returned, rolling her eyes over his improvidence. "Unlike the college, Skyrim itself is a dangerous place. Filled with shady people. You can't parade around and shout that you are _Alduin_." She made sure to growl every syllable of his title in another tune.

"My name holds my right to rule."

Suddenly, she stopped in her movements and turned to face him, leaning against the cold stone wall as he stood on the same step as she did. "Your name holds the right to kill you", she corrected. "Others see glory in the mere try to slaughter you. My students belong to the _kind_ people of the realm and had no seconds thoughts to attack you. Remember that,  _sahlag dovah_."

Fire danced in his eyes. How dare she to keep calling him that?  _Stupid dragon._  A memory of the kiss appeared before his mind's eye. And an urge to grab her by the hair. If he desired to push her down the stairs or to devour her, he did not know. So he remained still.

She read his silence as understanding. So she got up and pointed a finger at him. As a warning. "Better to keep you alive. I do not intend to turn you back into a dragon by killing you. Or worse: Some special deity I might create by accident. Who knows." She shrugged her shoulders and led them back to her room. "You're less of a danger as human."

"Because mortals are pathetic", he reminded her. "Time is a concept unknown to them. In the blink of an eye, their lives are over."

In her eyes, he sensed a form of doubt. As if she wanted to say something but decided against it. He knew that she felt it, too. Dragon souls were never meant to be trapped in a mortal body. She could try to connect with the world and play the savior. But her blood boiled with ancient rage and the desire to rule. Yet, according to her grin, she seemed to have found a balance for it all.

It only vexed him more.

This unbearable, irritating-

"Undress", she demanded.

"I beg your pardon?", he hissed back with a brow raised to show his affront.

"Worse than a toddler", she mumbled and pressed her palm over the place where the Icy Spear hit him moments ago. When she heard his sharp inhale, she only pushed more viciously. "I bet you miss your scales right now."

 _My fangs. To tear into your skin_ , he thought. "Doesn't hurt a bit", he barked instead. Through clenched teeth.

"You are many things, Alduin. But you are not a liar", she scolded and worsened the pressure. Regeneration took time. She knew that very well. "Still in pain?"

"My teeth to your neck", he hissed over the ache and  _ripped_ his shirt off. For a moment, she seemed surprised. But she caught herself soon - maybe  _too soon_ for his taste - and took off her gloves. Green and yellow sparks shot from her skin and danced over her palms.

The Dragonborn sighed over his dramatic gesture as she put her hand over the abused skin. She heard the creaks of her magic as her power tried to connect with the one before her. In the past, she learned how to heal others. Different than casting a spell on herself but not impossible. "Many claim that restoration magic is useless", she spoke to distract them from the closeness. "I do not share their views. What greater power is the one which keeps you alive? The one that masters to let the borders between life and death vanish?"

"More ironic that you used it in Sovngarde."

"I know, right? Should have seen your face when I was about to get burned by your fire and just healed myself."

He doubted that she saw a significant expression. Not when his dragon form represents nothing but glory and superiority. Although, he did feel unease as she used her magical abilities. He should have expected it from her. As Altmer. As ordinary mortal as the High Elf appeared. Truly. She looked like inheriting the race of the mother, as it was usual when born on Nirn, while only getting a human father's size. Imprisoned in a mortal form himself, it stunned him that  _she_ had to tilt her head to look up. Not much, though.

"Stop gawking at me,  _sahlag dovah_. That is uncommon behavior", she mocked.

"Stop fondling me. The wound is healed", he remarked in annoyance. Regret rose immidiately when she backed away. Gone was her touch and her magic and the warmth. He imagined _worse_ situations than her healing him. Worse than the prickle her palm left on his skin.

Instead of hissing a reply, she simply smirked and raised an eyebrow. As if she proved a point. To overplay their distraction. So he  _thought_. But then a smell hit his nose that appeared all too familiar to him. The same scent that lingered on her during their encounter last night.

_Desire. Want. Lust._

She sighed. "Do not get comfortable here", she warned. "We'll be in Whiterun before sunset."

Her words caused him to blink. What an enigma. Traces of arousal accompanied her and yet she speaks as if uneffected by those. Any mortal would be driven by longing and reduced to struggle with the actions. But not her.

Her control drew him in. A facette of her dragon nature. And how he cursed himself to find himself even more attracted to her. Because she showed herself  _worthy_. Sublimity remained a trait lost to the most.

 _Sahlo slen_.  _Pathetic weakness of the flesh._

The sooner he regained his former self, the better. Before he even  _considered_ to offer her a crown. The path his thoughts took did not appeal to him in the slightest. What was the purpose of this nightmare he found himself in?

"Have you forgotten your own plans, Dovahkiin?" He crossed his arms. "You spoke of our destination to be High Hrothgar."

She grinned. "You  _do_ listen. Nice to know that." Contently, she formed her hands that way that her thumbs and index fingers showed a triangle, bringing them up to rest her chin on the tips of the latter. "I made a promise to Jarl Balgruuf to inform him about any possible danger. So your state is something I insist to report. And there is someone I have to pick up." She turned to start packing. "Oh, Alduin, this is going to be so much fun!" Her last words were intentionally said with too much excitement to cause a growl from the dragon.

When she opened a wardrobe, Alduin spotted various staffs and swords in a corner. With the exception of one cabinet storing actual clothing, all of them appeared like a mess of items creating chaotic magic. Daedras applauded in the distance.

"I do hope you stored the dragon mask somewhere better", he barked at her. "Before your disorder destroys whatever is left of this dreadful college."

To his surprise, she froze. For the first time, her whole body language showed discomfort. "You mean the one that dragon priest wore? In Skuldafn?"

"Yes", Alduin hissed, not liking the sound of her tune  _at all_. "Nahkriin belonged to my most loyal servants. The reason he guarded the portal to Sovngarde. He had slashed his own throat rather than allowing a stranger passage."

"I guess the mask was more than some decoration to praise your ego?"

" _Dovahkiin!_ "

She almost jumped as she turned to face him. "No need to worry. I know  _exactly_ where it is." She shrugged her shoulders as if to make a jest. "Good thing we are heading to Whiterun anyway."

"What. Have. You.  _Done!?_ "

She actually gulped this time. "Back then, I barely had gold and dragons attacked me on a regular basis. They either celebrated your defeat or seeked vengeance. Some were quite pissed at me, I tell you."

"The least I expect of them! You slayed me! Their  _jun_!"

"I guess that means  _king_ in your tongue-"

He stepped forward to tower over her. Not that she was frightened but her obvious guilt caused her to flinch. The image pleased him as he growled: "Do not distract me."

She breathed out. "At the time, I needed many healing potions. And I struggled with the gold." Her eyes swept to the door. As if she hoped for someone to interrupt them. "So I sold the dragon mask. To the Imperial blacksmith. Like one day after Sovngarde."

He did not snap at her right away but his nostrills twitched with rage. "You gave away an invaluable relic?"

"For flobby fifty gold coins."

When he reached for her throat this time, she did not stop him. "Fine. I deserve that", she croaked and only pushed at him when the need for air took over.

"Dragon masks are rare. They hold magic -  _lah_ \- beyond your understanding,  _Archmage_." He spit out her title, not believing that this halfwit embodied the future of Skyrim's sorcerous education. Destroying the world sounded like a work that matched  _her_.

Her eyes were half opened.  _Do not force me to use the Thu'um_ , she warned as she got angrier.

With a roar, he let go of her and started a speech why he doomed himself as he agreed to bury the hatchet for an indefinite period. Because everything was nothing more than a game to her. To satisfy whatever impulse drove her.

While he let off steam, she used the time to weave protection spells into a light attire. Before binding the power with a soul gem to make it last. Knowing her luck, they probably crossed hooligans along the way and she couldn't keep her eyes on him the whole time. "Here. And consider to bury your head into the snow outside. Cool off,  _dovah_."

She heard the clench of his teeth as she announced for them to go at midday.

 

* * *

 

_The Shivering Isles remained a mystery to her._

_Whenever Sheogorath pulled her to his domain, all she saw was a rather empty throne room. Despite him sitting at a table in the middle of the place, resting like he did during his vacation in the mind of Pelagius Septim III._

_This time,_ she _called for an audience._

_As she awoke, she found herself laying on the table, facing the ceiling before Sheogorath leaned over her. Obviously amused. As if he knew why she was here. Not only because she found herself surrounded by cheese wheels._

_"Why the obsession with cheese?", she greeted him as she stole a little piece to eat it._

_He swung his arms in the air, excited to have her here. "I have my cheese. You have your dragon." He offered her a cup of wine. Nothing better than cheese and wine to celebrate an encounter. "Ha! You angled the biggest fish this time."_

_"Dragon or fish, he_ does _lack scales", she joked with a full mouth._

_To this, he giggled. "If only more in the world shared your humor! Our talks are always so delightful!"_

_"I do see the Daedric Prince of Madness as my Fairy Godfather", she pondered._

_He laid a hand over his heart, mimicking a gasp. As if he were deeply touched. "You flatter me! And here I do wish for wings! Oh, those fun possibilities! I would become the prettiest of the Daedra. If I weren't already."_

_"I do not know all of you yet."_

_"Ha! For the better! Boethiah still rages over what you did!"_

_"Her followers tried to kill me. Not my fault to act in self-defense." She swayed her head. "Although, I provoked it."_

_"Hilarious! Especially your race as you screamed your throat dry for that other dragon to save you."_

_"Not my proudest move", she breathed out._

_"Just give her a sacrifice. Oh! Give her Alduin! She will worship_ you _if you do so!"_

_"I prefer not to", she confessed. "You know how grumpy he is right now? How hurt in his pride?"_

_Sheogorath's eyes glimmered. He leaned forward. With his head resting on his palms like a child listening to someone singing a tale. "Tell me!"_

_She raised her cup with a triumphant smirk. "His frustration tastes like the finest flavor of cheese", she explained it to him in his language. "Creamy. You want to savor it. His entertaining pride melts in your mouth."_

_"Ah! Literally for you? Sounds like you lacked such fun in ages!"_

_"The World-Eater cursed to wander around like a mortal? I'll be damned not to make the best out of it!"_

_"You sure deserve it", he agreed as they toasted. "But I worry! Not that you grow fond of him. Only to be forced to kill him later. Seeing you sulking is a dreadful thing!"_

_She put the comment off: "My soul will stay intact. Not that any Daedra can truly claim it, my deepest apologies to you. In the end, it returns to Akatosh."_

_"Imagine Alduin's expression if he ever returns home and sees you chilling in his father's realm when your time came", he blurted out. "This will be worth it!"_

_"You should visit Skyrim as long as he is mortal", she recommended. "He is still such a dragon. So spoiled and wicked and coarse! Most of the time, I do not know what to expect from him."_

_"Awww", he cawed. "You sound like a maiden plucking petals -_ Alduin loves me! Alduin loves me not! _"_

_"He desires to kill me for good. As soon as he gets his shape back, the battle begins."_

_"But that won't stop you from messing with his head." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way as he dived deeper into her memories. One advantage the Daedras held over the champions. Their bond eased it for Sheogorath to see the scene from the former night. "Ha! You are either the worst or the best Archmage ever! Tracking curse, my hairy ass!"_

_"It worked. I see him angrily stepping towards the library. Because our Dragon King can't occupy himself for ten minutes!"_

_He threw his head back and laughed. "Mark my words! You will mount that dragon! If you know what I mean."_

_"You wish." A nervous smile crossed her lips. But she made sure not to dwell much on it. "Why your interest? Does a Daedra plan exist already? To mock the Divines for Alduin's state?"_

_"Nah", he groused. "Boring! And we Daedras are already fighting each other. Who even gets that mess? We fancy a story of humor. Now go and turn the World-Eater's world around! Know what? I will send someone to you. A close friend of mine. He will adore you and your newfound dragon pet."_

_The Dragonborn smiled. "Any last advice?"_

_"The happier the goat, the better the milk!"_

_She raised her cup for one last toast. To say goodbye. "The better the milk, the better the chee-"_

 

* * *

 

" _DOVAHKIIN!_ "

She blinked and sat right up. The least she could do after such a harsh awakening. His voice caused several books to fall down the shelves. One hit a student on the other side of the room. The chaos caused a growl from Urag gro-Shub. The Orsimer mage fletched his teeth over the disturbance.

"I was in the middle of an audience!"

"By whom? Vaermina?", he barked back.

"Close call. But wrong Daedra." She rubbed her eyes. "Sheogorath did not let slip anything, if he knew something."

"You made a mind trip to the Shivering Isles? Are you mad?" He held up a hand as a grin appeared on her face. "Do not answer this!" Right now, he could not bear any jest she created through his poor choice of words. "I'm waiting for us to leave this place."

"Why the hurry?"

"If you dawdle, we will never reach Whiterun before the evening."

"We will", she sighed and stood up, passing him. Seconds later, she stood before an open window.

"Oh, no", the orc growled and ordered all of the others to prepare holding as many shelves as possible. As if something turbulent was on its way.

"Try not to rage over the next", the Dovahkiin asked of Alduin. Before he found himself demanding an explanation, she already held out her head, screaming:

" _OD-AH-VIING!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think. :)))


End file.
